wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hornswoggle
) Green Bay, Wisconsin, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Hornswoggle Hornswoggle McMahon Little Bastard Mini-Gator Shortstack Swoggle La Vaca La Vaquita The Big Deal Hardcore Wonder |Altura= 4 pies y 5 pulgadas (1.35 m) |Peso= 136 lb (62 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Dublín, Irlanda |Entrenadores= Ken Anderson |Debut= 2004 |Retiro= }}Dylan Mark Postl (nacido el 29 de mayo de 1986) es un luchador profesional y actor estadounidense quien es conocido por su trabajo en la WWE bajo el nombre de ring Hornswoggle. El también es conocido por su trabajo en Impact Wrestling bajo el nombre de ring Swoggle. El debutaría en WWE en 2006, siendo aliado de Finlay. Hornswoggle ganaría el Cruiserweight Championship antes de ser retirado, se revelaría erróneamente como el hijo ilegítimo en historia de Vince McMahon, y se expondría como el General Manager Anónimo de Raw quien había controlado la marca Raw desde el 21 de junio de 2010 hasta el 18 de julio de 2011. Carrera como luchador profesional 'Principios de su carrera (2004–2006)' Postl comenzaría su carrera en la Fox Valley Wrestling Alliance (FVWA), bajo el nombre de ring Hardcore Wonder. En 2005, Postl aparecería con la National Wrestling Alliance en su territorio NWA Wisconsin como "The World's Sexiest Midget" Shortstack, donde el ganaría el NWA Wisconsin X Division Championship. El también ganaría el SSW Tag Team Championship con Devin Diamond, en contra de Pretty Hott Thangs (Ryan Kross y Josh Maxim) el 19 de mayo de 2006, en Oak Creek, Wisconsin. El renunciaría al título después de firmar un contrato con World Wrestling Entertainment. 'World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' 'Leprechaun de Finlay y Cruiserweight Champion (2006–2007)' . . . 'Hijo ilegítimo de Mr. McMahon (2007–2008' thumb|left|170px|Finlay y Hornswoggle . . . 'Asociación con D-Generation X (2009–2010)' : Artículo principal: D-Generation X . . 'Varias marcas y General Manager Anónimo de Raw (2010–2011)' thumb|170px|Hornswoggle en el 2015 . . 'Varias alianzas e historias finales y salida (2011–2016)' . thumb|220px|Hornswoggle bailando en compañía de [[Naomi, Brodus Clay y Cameron]] . . . 'Circuito independiente (2016–presente)' . 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2016–2017)' . 'Regreso a WWE (2018)' El 27 de abril de 2018, Postl regresaría en el evento Greatest Royal Rumble, eliminando a Dash Wilder, sin embargo sería eliminado por Tony Nese. Autobiografia: Life is short - and so am I . Películas . 'Filmografía' En lucha [[Archivo:Horny-going-to-Heaven.jpg|thumb|220px|Hornswoggle realizando un Tadpole Splash]] *'Movimientos finales' **Sweet Shin Music (Superkick to the opponent's shin) – parodiado de Shawn Michaels **Tadpole Splash (Frog splash) - adoptado de y usado en tributo a Eddie Guerrero **Celtic Cross (Running over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) – adoptado de Fit Finlay *'Movimientos de firma' **Diving double foot stomp **Lepreton Bomb (Senton bomb) – 2007 **Stink face *'Managers' **Finlay **Rosa Mendes **AJ Lee **Brodus Clay **Natalya *'Luchadores dirigidos' **Finlay **D-Generation X (Triple H y Shawn Michaels) **Big Show **Sheamus **Zack Ryder **Justin Gabriel **Brodus Clay **The Great Khali **3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater y Jinder Mahal) **Adam Rose **Fandango **Los Matadores **Slater-Gator (Heath Slater y Titus O'Neil) *'Apodos' **"The World's Sexiest Midget" *'Temas de entrada' **"St. Patrick's Fray" de Jim Johnston (WWE) **"Hes Ma Da" de Jim Johnston (WWE) **"Break It Down" de The DX Band (WWE; usado como la mascota de D-Generation X) **"More Than One Man / Three Man Band" de Jim Johnston (WWE; usado como miembro de 3MB) **'"Hit or Miss"' de New Found Glory (Circuito independiente) **"Lucky You" de Kenny Wootton & Harley Wootton (Chikara) Campeonatos y logros thumb|220px|Hornswoggle como el final [[WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1991–2007)|WWE Cruiserweight Champion]] *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Tag Team Championship (1 vez, actual) – con P.B. Smooth *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (2 veces) *'Heroes and Legends Wrestling' **HLW Minis Championship (1 vez, actual; inaugural) *'NWA Wisconsin' **NWA Wisconsin X Division Championship (1 vez) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Novato del Año (2007) *'South Shore Wrestling' **SSW Tag Team Championship – con Devin Diamond (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Peor Gimmick (2009) **Peor Rivalidad del Año (2009) con Chavo Guerrero *'WrestleCrap' **Premio Gooker (2007) Historia de paternindad con Vince McMahon **Premio Gooker (2009) Rivalidad con Chavo Guerrero 'Record en Luchas de Apuestas' : Leer más: Luchas de Apuestas Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil de Swoggle en Impact Wrestling.com (inglés) *Perfil de Hornswoggle en WWE.com (inglés)